


一个人的试镜六

by zhanmia



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmia/pseuds/zhanmia





	一个人的试镜六

（六）  
“不许过界哦”Krist用手指在床单上划出一道浅浅的痕迹，然后像一颗小土豆一样咚的倒在床上，背对着Singto气呼呼的。  
好不容易到手的人怎么可能轻易松手，又是睡在一张床上，Singto缓缓地伸出一只手搭在Krist腰间，Krist身形一动却也没反抗，Singto完全看穿了他，索性从后面将人抱住。肌肤相贴的感觉透过丝滑的睡衣传达到心脏，两人以前的接触最多不过是越过人群远远地相互望上一眼，现在却格外熟悉这本应陌生的亲密。  
事情到了这个份儿上Krist想后悔也来不及了，只能把头埋在枕头里，一阵沉默之后，Singto耳边传来一个闷闷的声音。  
“事先说好，我可不是为了加戏才上导演的床哦”Krist突然翻过身对着Singto，丢下一句话又转了回去。Singto愣了一下就被逗得前仰后合，这个人真是怎么疼他都不够。  
“是是是，是我潜规则了你”一边说一边收紧胳膊不让害羞的Krist躲开，凑到他耳边冲着粉嫩嫩肉嘟嘟的耳垂呵一口气，继续说道“是我在片场就觊觎你的美色，不仅占人便宜还把人拐上床……”  
“哼，你知道就好…”Krist得意的点点头，如果他此时扭过头来可以看清Singto烧红的眼睛，情况也许就没有他想象的这么乐观了。  
“那你说，我今天不做点什么是不是说不过去啊……”一根硬邦邦的家伙抵在Krist的臀缝上滑来滑去，几股热流从心底涌出，就算没经历过他也知道这意味着什么，显然现在说出拒绝的话就太伤人了。Krist握住Singto的指尖捏了捏，拉过来环在自己腰上。  
那只手从腋下穿过，托住Krist的下颚将他扭向自己，Singto把火热的吻印了上去。被迫扭着身子接受一个如此狂热吻让Krist有些难受，唇齿相依，过多的唾液在口腔里泛滥，男人并没有体谅他，反而将舌头直接顶入他喉间的软肉。  
Krist被两人的唾液呛了一口，快要哭出来了，泪水不断的打转，偏偏男人不肯放过他，Krist只能带着哭腔呜咽着求他慢点，试图博取男人的心软，幸好Singto还是很吃这一套的。他暂时转换了战场，拨开Krist的睡衣，掐住一颗熟透的乳头就上下拉扯，Krist握住他的手腕自己也跟着用力，变换着角度按压玩弄，逼得Krist叫出声来。  
“啊……快说，你是不是……潜过很多人……”Singto从Krist令人焦躁的喘息声中听出阵阵哀怨，不过他可不想把来之不易的性事浪费在纠缠这个问题上，继续埋首于Krist结实有力的背部曲线，流下一串串淫靡的水痕。  
两人赤身裸体，Singto侧身躺在床上将Krist紧紧裹在怀里，而Krist被他抬起一条腿架在胳膊上，整个人几乎被冲撞的像一个破布娃娃。全身潮红，胸前两点挺立，被手掌包裹的性器吐出丝丝粘液，身后羞涩的后穴还被两根修长的手指深埋在体内抽插。  
有些微凉的指尖刚触碰到后穴时让Krist忍不住瑟缩了一下，穴口周围一小圈紧实的肌肉却争先恐后的将手指缠住，疯狂的吮吸饥渴的吞噬。  
在Singto之前，Krist的性经验几乎为零，跟同性更是不可能，被那群损友揶揄着，他也曾经偷偷查过跟男生的性事是怎样一种感觉。经历过的人都说下面那个刚开始会很痛，他也曾经有些担心，时至今日却没想到跟Singto的第一次性爱居然这么的……契合。  
“呵呵……看来我真是捡到宝贝了……”Singto笑得不怀好意。Krist还没来得及谴责自己身体的背叛，就被他插入后穴的手指抽离了理智，太犯规了。  
打定主意今晚一定要把这个人吃干抹净，不能再等了，抽出手指，Singto把挺得笔直的光滑龟头插入Krist大腿之间，蹭着他饱满的卵蛋迅猛的抽插起来。  
“啊……轻点……疼”怎么可能不疼，从来都被柔软的内裤保护的好好的大腿中间一片嫩肉，Singto胯间的齿毛又这么硬，于是Krist只好老老实实的夹紧双腿盼着他赶紧释放出来，同时屁股也扭来扭去，生怕不小心撞到那根不怀好意一个劲儿的往穴口试探的阴茎。  
Singto怎么可能让他如愿，右腿稍稍用力撑了一下，弹性十足的床垫颠簸起来，龟头几乎是瞬间就顶上了后穴，蹭来蹭去，阴茎的前液把穴口弄得更加湿滑。他们今天甚至都没用上润滑剂，兴奋的前液混合着一道水痕顺着Krist的臀部流下，这大概是后穴自行分泌的肠液。  
“上了导演的床……还不叫的好听点”Singto懒洋洋的说，让Krist觉得好像他们俩不是在床上而是在片场，Singto导演坐在那把折叠凳上对着全组人员发号施令。哼，死腹黑，叫就叫。  
“嗯……啊”Krist咿咿呀呀的喊出声来，两人还没有突破最后一条防线，Krist就叫的像被操坏了一样，心里仅剩的一点怜惜被烧断，Singto挺腰直接提枪上阵  
两手卡住Krist的胯部，从后面大力耸动着身体，Singto的阴茎把Krist插得严丝合缝，刚刚还流了两人一腿的液体现在半点都漏不出来。侧身后入的姿势让Krist把他吞得极深，囊袋随着一次次的抽动拍打在丰满的小臀上，这人终于毫无保留的属于自己了。  
Krist的呻吟声几乎能把屋顶掀翻，即使他知道自己现在应该矜持一些，内敛一些，被一下子打开的禁锢了二十几年的身体却是完全不听使唤，心里面那个一直提醒他要理智要节制的小天使大概被欲望给一拳打死了，Krist突然觉得有些想笑，他有些破坏气氛的吸了吸鼻子。。  
Singto以为自己把人弄疼了，赶紧停下来宝贝儿宝贝儿的哄个不停，掐在腰间的手腾出来附上Krist的阴茎套弄，让他把注意力转移到前面不至于太难受。Krist因为Singto性事中的体贴而多多少少有些感动，放松警惕的同时蹋下腰向身后的阴茎靠过去。  
幻想着这人美妙的身体自慰过无数次，咬下这最后一口的时候Singto才发觉自己以前有多天真，他发誓无论自己怎样抚慰，无论是谁都远不及这人半分的甜美。  
阴茎造访的那一小块凸起的嫩肉绝对是Krist身体里最隐秘的地方，他是第一个也是唯一一个这么干的人，因为当他大力撞击这一点时Krist的反应是这么直接，这么青涩，这么不知所措，这一切都只有自己能给他。  
虽然想要立刻把他翻过身来扒开紧实的臀肉将他操进柔软的床垫中，可Singto还是忍住了，他不得不顾及到Krist初涉情事的身体，而且来、日、方、长。  
对了，来日来日！想起明天还要补拍Krist和那个top的床戏，Singto简直要爆炸了，真是见鬼了，当时选了这样一个剧本，虽然方便了自己占便宜，可是也在无形中便宜了别人，这真是……Singto咬着牙将Krist的大腿分得更开，打桩一样疯狂抽动。  
这回是真的把Krist弄疼了，他不知道Singto这怎么了，只觉得后穴在抽插中已经快要失去知觉，抬起脚蜷腿轻轻踹了Singto一脚。  
“你……啊……发什么疯”Krist不明所以。  
看吧，这个人从来都是这样，不知道自己有多么迷人，在片场吸引了多少人的注意，打光师、录音、助理……Singto甚至开始觉得让Krist做演员是件十分危险的事，假以时日，自己开拓、调教过的诱人身体会被那些不怀好意的男人看见，也许他们也会像自己一样，对着Krist拍摄的海报、电视剧自慰……  
“没什么……嗯……腿夹紧点……只是明天的床戏镜头删掉了”假公济私真是件痛快的事。对于sing导做出的决定，Krist也深表赞同，毕竟自己现在这个样子明天身上指不定要留下多少痕迹，而且还要被top看到……想想就恐怖，他都想好请假的理由了。  
不过既然没了这层顾虑，也就不用再收敛了。Krist扭了扭腰将阴茎挤了出来，一把推倒Singto，翻身跨坐在他小腹上，下身发力一点一点沉下腰把火热再次吞入体内。  
“呵呵，头一次见到你这么主动被潜的”大掌摩挲腰间的嫩肉，轻轻一掐，Krist的肠壁就会因疼痛而收缩，挤压着硬邦邦的肉棒，Singto躺在柔软的床上舒服极了。  
Krist闻言一下炸了毛，弯下腰眯着眼睛用手指点着Singto的鼻头，“看来你真的潜过不少人！”。Singto趁人不备胯部发力一顶刚好撞到绞紧的敏感点，双倍摩擦力带来的快感几乎让两人浑身颤粟。  
缓了一会儿，Singto出言安慰，“怎么可能，我每天看书拍戏刷夜还不够，哪里有心思潜来潜去……再说，谁能比你好……”  
“哼……等会儿，你先别弄……”胳膊抵住Singto的肩，Krist继续说，“就算你以前潜过别人，以后也只能潜我！”大概只有Krist有这种颠倒黑白的能力，把娱乐圈里心照不宣的黑幕说得这么理直气壮。  
Singto根本没想到，一场性事能听到Krist突如其来的表白（？），涌出的热流七拐八拐的窜向下半身，又胀大了几分的肉棒竟哆哆嗦嗦的将白灼喷射在Krist体内。微凉的液体打在火热的肠壁上，Krist仰着头感受了一下喷涌而来的刺激，自己也射了出来。  
余韵过后两人抱在一起温存，Krist手指把玩着Singto搭在额前长长的刘海儿，不怀好意的凑上去说，“没想到sing导秒射啊，呵呵呵，怪不得之前说没潜过别人呢”。  
Singto一下被点着了，把人困在怀里，沙哑着嗓子笑着说，“我觉得你今后都接不了亲热戏了……”  
完了，鬼畜眼镜又上线了。Krist为自己哀悼了一秒又被压回床上，意识不清醒的时候还在纠结sing导的生活作风问题。  
第二天早上，听到Krist质问的选角导演New表示，你听他鬼扯，这部戏从头到尾都是你一个人的试镜好么，哪里找得出第二个演员。（top：？）  
得到满意的答案，Krist拿开嘴里嘬着的一根棒棒糖冲着New甜甜的笑，心里美滋滋的，不远处的Singto提着一袋子点心喊了Krist一声，眼看着他的大宝贝向他（手里的点心？）颠儿颠儿的跑过来，张开双臂将他的全世界揽入怀中。


End file.
